


Dorian and the Treehouse

by StoleTarts



Series: Dragon Age: A How-To Guide [14]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Prequel, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Dorian's play date with the Trevelyan mage boy turns sour when he encounters his arch-nemesis; A treehouse.</p><p>A scene noted in Dorian's First Adventure and other Codexes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian and the Treehouse

“What’s that?” Pointing a finger to the shabby structure in the branches, young Dorian Pavus looked to the Trevelyan boy for an answer.

“It’s a treehouse.”

“That is not a house.  _That_  is a deathtrap.”

“Oh,” Vesper replied with a small shrug. “Then it’s a tree deathtrap. Come on. Climb up.”

“Why in the Maker’s name would I purposely go up there?!”

“Because that’s where I’m going.” Left on the ground, arms crossed as large brown eyes stared at the smaller mage climb the questionable rope ladder with ease. It creaked with every step and he was sure it would snap apart at any moment. After his prediction failed, he followed, but not without protest.

“This is the last time I’m going to follow you anywhere!”

“No, it’s not,” Vesper laughed from the upper platform. “You’ll follow me anywhere. I know it. We’ll see the world together! Dragons and trolls! Giant spiders and demons!”

“Then I’ll protect you!” Dorian insisted as he struggled with thin arms and his heavily-decorated robes jingling with gold chains as he pulled himself up to the porch. “I promise!” Vesper looked somewhat impressed and nodded to the agreement.

“Deal,” he smiled and held out a pinkie. Unsure what to do, the Tevinter took the tip and placed a kiss on it after bowing formally. “…We were supposed to do it like this.” A hand was taken and their littlest fingers interlocked. Dorian blushed in embarrassment as he was not used to the custom. 

“Oh. You southerners are so...weird.”

“I'm weird? Do you go around kissing everyone you make deals with in Tevinter then?”

“Well, no, I misunder- “ He was cut off when a peck was given to his already red cheek. 

“There. Now we’re even.” As Vesper turned away to occupy himself with clearing a space among horded toys and dried leaves in his miniature fortress in the sky, Dorian continued to rub the spot where he had been smooched.

This was officially the best day of his life now.


End file.
